Puzzle pieces
by Aleia15
Summary: If anyone asked Kuchiki Rukia how they came to be the way they were, she would admit the fault was completely hers. She had been unable to choose. RenjiIchigoRukia


**Puzzle Pieces **

If anyone asked Kuchiki Rukia how they came to be the way they were, she would admit the fault was completely hers. She had been unable to choose.

And then she would launch into a tirade of why was unfair to make her. How could she? It wasn't as if she didn't have enough love to give to both of them, or as if they didn't love each other as much. It was also unfair to make them choose.

They meant the world to her, and she owed them her life. Literally. 

Renji was her past. Her fire. The one who was with her every step of the way out of the slums.

Ichigo was her hope. Her pillar. The one who was willing to risk everything to save her. 

They were both her strength and her weakness. And she was theirs. That was the reason their relationship worked so well. 

Before the war she had thought she would need to make a choice, eventually. Fate had been good to her: taking her out of the worst part of Rukongai and placing her in the Kuchiki household, giving her a loving--though not overly demonstrative--brother, surrounding her with good and loyal friends, and putting Renji and Ichigo in her path. She knew that asking for more was greed; she might lose the rest of her gifts. So she resigned to know that she would break one of their hearts, and part or her own.

The only thing worse than losing one of them, was losing them both. And that was what almost happened.

She knew now how close to losing everything she had been that day when she fought the Espada; and later they had both told her how very afraid for her life they were. Renji, his fists clenched tightly while he spoke of feeling her fading energy, and the moment of blind panic when she had died for an instant. Ichigo, head bowed in an apology, told her how for a second he had been close to go back and try to find her, only to remember that Rukia had insisted she could fight on her own, and respect her wishes.

It had not been easy for them to take the step from friends to lovers, but it hadn't been a conscious decision either. It just happened. A touch here, a look there, a small smile, a whispered word--and suddenly she had known, she had seen clearly how much Renji and Ichigo meant to each other, and had been unable to hold back the relieved sigh that slipped past her lips.

Their first time together was a fumbling attempt to negotiate the logistics of too many limbs and too little experience. Embarrassingly enough, Renji and Rukia were pretty inexperienced considering their age.

It was sweet and hesitant, Rukia felt protected in a cocoon of male bodies and red hair--muscled arms surrounding her, rough lips kissing every inch of her body, strong hands caressing gently, warm breaths on her neck and breasts, and tongues, and fingers, and friction, and pressure, and finally a stab of pain and a hiss of pleasure, and the gentle rocking of a body hot and hard at her back and another hot and hard body at her front.

She had thought that first night, lying awake in their embrace, that they might have realized her feelings and indulged her for one night, just one night. No one could be as fortunate as that. She stayed awake the whole night, staring at the ceiling too insecure to move for fear of waking them up and breaking the charm that kept them together.

Renji was the first one to open his eyes; he looked at Rukia and smiled lazily leaning forward and capturing her lips on a breathtaking kiss. "G'morning," his rough, low voice sounded sexier than ever, and Rukia smiled back feeling all the tension leaving her. She kissed him this time, feeling his warmth and trying to burrow closer.

"Hey you two!" Ichigo's voice rasped from her other side, and his hands went to Rukia's waist and pulled, pressing her against him. Rukia laughed when her lips were separated from Renji's, and Ichigo kissed her then, his own mouth curved in a smile.

Renji stared, an indulgent smile on his lips until both were breathless and panting.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" his teasing tone told Rukia he wasn't serious or upset, but anyway she leaned forward to give him her attention.

Only Ichigo beat her to it.

He leaned over her body and grabbed a fistful of red hair, pulling Renji to him and mashing their lips together, all the gentleness they both displayed with her missing. Rukia stared speechless, and then she saw Renji responding and opening to the kiss with a ferocity equal to Ichigo's. She sighed.

It was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

She stared transfixed while Ichigo climber over her and settled on top of Renji, grinding their crotches together. Her breath hitched when Renji moaned, and her hands moved on their own accord, sliding down her breasts and belly-- 

She was stopped by a vice-like grip on her wrist, both men looking at her. Before she knew she was sandwiched again between Ichigo and Renji, both men devoting all their attention to her. 

"You have us here," Renji said against her neck, his voice reverberating on her skin, "and you want to do it yourself?"

Ichigo's mouth hovered over her breast, breathing lightly on her skin and making Rukia shiver, "We can do it better, Rukia," he said before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Rukia arched and moaned, closing his eyes and letting her feelings overwhelm her.

It was like before--all hands and lips and tongues and limbs and heat, wet heat pooling on her belly and spreading all over her.

"You look hot together," Renji said his voice close to her ear, "I can't decide if I want to have you, or him."

Rukia shuddered opening her eyes, and could feel Ichigo's body rippling on top of her, his eyes burning with desire and hunger.

"Him," she breathed at the same time he opened his mouth to say _me_. 

Renji laughed and moved, positioning himself behind Ichigo. Rukia wanted to look, wanted to see Renji touching and caressing him, wanted to pay attention to the moans torn off Ichigo's throat by teeth and tongue, but it was impossible with the way Ichigo was playing with her body, she could only feel the breath and touch and smell and taste of Ichigo. And with her eyes closed she could swear she could also feel Renji's movements, and his scent, and his taste on Ichigo.

She wanted to stay like that forever, so naturally it didn't last enough. They slumped on the bed, a tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies trying to catch up their breaths.

"That was--"

"Yeah."

"Rukia, are you--?"

"Yes."

Rukia sighed happily and burrowed closer to their bodies, being immediately embraced by Renji and Ichigo. People might not understand them, but at that precise moment she couldn't care less.

She had everything she had ever wanted.


End file.
